Tinkering
This is the second episode of The Amazing Spider-Man: The Series. Plot Norman Osborn contacts the Tinkerer at Ravencroft for a trade and as a result, breaks him out. In return, The Tinkerer partners with Norman, or Green Goblin, in a plan to take on the son of the man who left him to die with a horrible genetic disease. Transcript TRANSCRIPT: EXT. RAVENCROFT INSTITUTE - AFTERNOON episode begins at a ground-level view of a limousine. The limousine pulls in to a thin driveway of a prison known as Ravencroft Institute. The limousine stops at the front gates of Ravencroft. The man in the limousine rolls down his window to reveal himself as Norman Osborn, ready to speak to the entrance guard in the booth next to the gates. Guard: '''Name please? '''Norman Osborn: '''Norman Osborn, you can call me the Executive Director of Oscorp... '''Guard: '''Mr. Osborn... of course. gates open and in response the limousine continues to drive through the driveway. The limousine is parked up front where Norman opens the right door and pulls out his cane. He exits the car, pulls out his cane, and begins walking to the front entrance where he meets two more guards. '''Guard: '''I'm sorry, I can't let you come in right now. The patients are under intensive treatment. '''Osborn: '''I've already scheduled an appointment with one of the inmates, I believe Doctor Kafka should be aware of this. Kafka comes behind the guards and grins at Norman. '''Dr. Kafka: '''Mr. Osborn, yes, come in. Phineas Mason will be pleased to see you. grins back at Dr. Kafka and enters the facility. The scene then cuts to Phineas Mason as a prison guard opens his cell door. '''Guard: '''You have a visitor, Mr. Mason. '''Phineas Mason: '''It's about time. guard takes Phineas Mason to the visitor room where Norman Osborn awaits him on the other side of the glass-wall phone booth. Mason walks over to one of the booths and sits down under the watch of the guard and picks up the phone. Norman does the same and the conversation begins. '''Mason: '''Norman Osborn... what brings a high-class citizen like you to a setting like Ravencroft? '''Osborn: '''Let's just say I'm not living high-class... physically, but that's not the point. I need help on a vendetta towards an old "friend" who left me to die with a genetic disease. I had tried to make a cure to my illness myself, but all it's done is kept me alive a little bit longer and made me even more debilitated. '''Mason: '''I don't hear any specific request. '''Osborn: '''I want something to fulfill my revenge on Richard Parker. Since he is dead, I want to make sure his family loses the '''hope '''that Richard took away from me. And the only family he has left is his son, Peter. '''Mason: '''And what's in it for me? '''Osborn: '''I can get you out of here. Easily. grins at Norman. '''Mason: '''I'm intrigued. '''Osborn: '''This is an offer you can't pass, Mr. Mason. Or shall I call you '''the Tinkerer? Tinkerer: '''Is that what they've grown to call me? I rather prefer that. '''Osborn: '''Okay, then, Mr. Tinkerer. We have a deal, then? '''Tinkerer: '''It's always hard to pass up on offers like these, Mr. Osborn. A deal it is. '''Osborn: '''Great... now get tinkering- you're going home. '''Tinkerer: '''I always am. '''EXT. AUNT MAY'S APARTMENT - AFTERNOON scene transitions over to Peter Parker's room where Peter is on his computer, checking off photos of Spider-Man to e-mail to J. Jonah Jameson. He clicks upload and a loading bar appears on the screen. He waits at his chair for the upload to complete until he runs out of patience and closes his laptop. He disconnects the camera from the computer and goes to his closet to grab his Spider-Man suit. He puts it on and puts the camera around his neck, then opens up the window. Spider-Man: '''Time to take the expressway! jumps out the apartment window and swings away on to the street, making his way to the Daily Bugle. '''EXT. THE DAILY BUGLE - AFTERNOON runs on the wall of a building in a busy street of New York, then swings off and begins flying through the street, exchanging web from web. He swings around Oscorp, swings above a billboard, then lands on the Daily Bugle. He takes off his mask as Peter Parker shows up seconds later in the front of the building. He opens the doors and heads upstairs to J. Jameson's office and meets Betty Brant, his secretary, at the front desk beside his office door. Betty finishes typing a report on her computer then looks up at Peter. Betty Brant: 'Peter Parker! '''Peter: '''Hey Betty.. '''Betty: '''It's been a few months since you've stopped by the Bugle to submit photos. You still friends with Spider-Man? '''Peter: '''Yeah, we're pretty tight. '''Betty: '''Partners in crime, huh? '''Peter: '''Uh yeah, I guess you could put it that way... laughs. '''Peter: '''So yeah, I was just wondering if JJ was here. I have a few pics I'd like to show him. '''Betty: '''Not at the moment, he's at a NASA launch for his son, John. I could give these to him in person as soon as he comes back, if you'd like. '''Peter: '''That'd be great, I just need you to print some of the pictures off of my camera, my computer stopped working. '''Betty: '''The printer's right over there, just hook the camera up in one of the available slots. '''Peter: '''Thanks. [Peter walks over to the printer and hooks the camera up. He begins printing out the photos of Spider-Man when he sees a pile of stacked newspapers on the side of the printer. He reads the headline which says: '"EXPLOSION AT RAVENCROFT - TWO INMATES AT LARGE, NO DEATHS REPORTED" Parker picks up one of the papers and looks at the first image on the front page, showing a mugshot of Phineas Mason and one other unknown inmate. Peter: '''Phineas Mason... is still reading until Eddie Brock walks by Peter and takes the newspaper out of his hands as he continues walking. '''Eddie Brock: '''What's up, Pete? '''Peter: '''Eddie... how's the job? '''Eddie: '''Great! Looks like I already got a reader! exits the room as Peter glances back at him, then takes his printed pictures and brings them up to Betty. He puts them on her desk. '''Betty: '''I'll give these to him as soon as he returns, your paycheck should be in the mail by Friday. '''Peter: '''Thanks. walks out of the office as the scene cuts to him on the roof of the Daily Bugle. Peter watches Eddie Brock leave the building, holding his newspaper. He webs the newspaper out of his hands, taking it from him. Eddie looks back on the top of the building, but Peter backs away far enough for Eddie to not spot him. When Eddie walks away, Peter reads the newspaper. '''EXT. TINKERER'S WORKSHOP - EVENING floods the streets as a limousine pulls over facing the Tinkerer's workshop. Norman Osborn gets out and enters the workshop and in return the limousine drives off. Norman sees the Tinkerer hammering down a nail for an unknown object. Osborn: '''Not exactly the way I would picture a workshop, but it still works for me. '''Tinkerer: '''It isn't any normal workshop, Norman. '''Osborn: '''Of course... but I digress, how's it coming along? '''Tinkerer: '''Perfectly. It is not completely ready yet, but the main weapon has been set. '''Osborn: '''And when should it be ready? '''Tinkerer: '''When do you want it? '''Osborn: '''Let's just say I'll be expecting it once I have an availability to exact my vengeance upon Parker. '''Tinkerer: '''Then that would be as soon as I finish. Which isn't very long. '''Osborn: '''Wonderful. '''Tinkerer: '''They are minor adjustments after all... come with me, let's go try it out. Osborn grins as the Tinkerer motions him to follow. '''EXT. AUNT MAY'S APARTMENT - EVENING is on his bed looking at the newspaper photo of the Tinkerer when he gets a call from Gwen Stacy on his cell phone. Peter takes out his phone from his pocket, looks at the caller ID, then picks the call up. Peter: '''Hey Gwen, what's up? '''Gwen: '''Hey Webhead. '''Peter: '''Okay, when are you going to get over that? '''Gwen: '''What? It's suitable! and Gwen laugh. '''Gwen: '''Anyway... you know Norman? Norman Osborn? '''Peter: '''Yeah... his son and I used to be friends when we were kids. '''Gwen: '''Well all of a sudden he authorized Oscorp to close any leaked information on the fugitives at Ravencroft... not one of the databases here will let me look further into the event. '''Peter: '''What about Phineas Mason? '''Gwen: '''Wasn't he one of the fugitives? '''Peter: '''Yeah. '''Gwen: '''Aha, here we go... -and nothing. No reports of any links between Norman and Phineas. But I have a feeling Norman has something to do with his escape from the institute. Why would Oscorp cover-up an event in Ravencroft? It's too convenient. '''Peter: '''Is there anyway to find out about Norman's recent whereabouts? Someone we can contact or- '''Gwen: '''Felicia Hardy... she's the assistant for Norman Osborn at Oscorp. I'm pretty sure she's still here... I'll talk to her. '''Peter: '''Alright, call me back. '''EXT. OSCORP - EVENING hangs up and gets up from her office desk. She exits the room and begins walking through a busy hallway of Oscorp staff. She goes on the elevator, makes her way up to the fourth floor and walks over to a door labeled 'FELICIA HARDY'. She enters the room and finds Felicia taking off white claw-shaped gloves. Felicia looks up and nervously puts them away. Felicia Hardy: '''Gwen Stacy, aren't you finishing that report? '''Gwen: '''Yeah... something's come up. '''Felicia: '''And what might that be? '''Gwen: '''I was looking to see.. you know, just out of curiousity.. what really happened in the incident at Ravencroft and it appears to... ''block ''any information. '''Felicia: '''Why were you looking at that? That's not your authority. '''Gwen: '''Isn't it a bit ironic though, don't you think? That Oscorp blocks his whereabouts as well as the incident regarding the institute? '''Felicia: '''If you're wondering what he's up to, I suggest you ask him yourself. Otherwise, get back to your job. '''Gwen: '''Where might I find him? '''Felicia: '''The last I saw him he exited the building in a limo. He said something about a workshop, but I don't know any "workshops" down in this part of New York. '''Gwen: '''That's all I needed to know, thanks. I'll get back to work now. '''EXT. AUNT MAY'S APARTMENT - EVENING is on his computer when he gets another call from Gwen. He picks it up and turns his chair around to face the newspaper on his bed. Peter: '''Gwen, hey. '''Gwen: '''Hey. '''Peter: '''So how'd it go? '''Gwen: '''Well, it was definitely what we were looking for. She says Norman Osborn left the building an hour ago, and is now at some workshop nearby. You know of any '''workshops in downtown New York? Peter: '''None that Norman Osborn could be related to... unless Phineas Mason-... wait a minute... '''Gwen: '''What? '''Peter: '''Phineas Mason, I know him... he lent me some materials for my suit and web-shooters. I was going to pay him back, but then he disappeared. '''Gwen: '''What would Norman want with him? '''Peter: I don't know. But if he's a fugitive mechanic and architect, he can't be building tree houses. Maybe weapons. Gwen: '''The executive director of Oscorp... working with a fugitive of Ravencroft... to make weapons. That definitely doesn't sound right, but then again I could be wrong. Doctor Connors did turn out to be the Lizard after all... '''Peter: '''I'll stop by tomorrow. Call you later, Gwen. '''Gwen: '''See you later... W- '''Peter: '''Don't say it. grins. '''EXT. TINKERER'S WORKSHOP - MORNING is walking down New York City with a jacket covering his Spider-Man suit in case he runs into unexpected trouble. He enters the front of an abandoned warehouse, or also known as the Tinkerer's Workshop. He knocks on the front door. No one responds and in reply Peter begins to speak. Peter: '''Hey, Mr. Mason, I heard you were back in town, I just wanted to check in. It's me, Peter. The Tinkerer lifts up a construction mask and begins to look around nervously. '''Tinkerer: '''Peter... '''Peter: '''Hello? Tinkerer locks up the cellar door with a key and puts it away in his pocket. Peter begins to walk away until the Tinkerer opens up the door. '''Tinkerer: '''Peter Parker... I don't think I told anyone I was back. '''Peter: '''Yeah, I just had a hunch. '''Tinkerer: '''Whatever it is you need, time is of the essence, I don't have time for a warm welcome. '''Peter: '''Of course. Mind I come in? Tinkerer hesitates nervously then opens the door. Peter looks around for any sign of the partnership between Norman Osborn and him without giving away any signs. '''Tinkerer: '''Now what is it you need, exactly? '''Peter: Nothing much, I just had some questions. Tinkerer: '''Go ahead, yes? '''Peter: '''I recently heard rumors of '''Norman Osborn bailing you out of Ravencroft. This may sound ridiculous, but I wanted to put them to rest. Tinkerer: 'And where did you hear those rumors? looks around a desk discretely and pulls out several drawers. In one of the drawers is an orange pumpkin-like bomb labeled 'Oscorp'. '''Peter: '''I uh... the internet... puts the bomb in his back pocket. '''Tinkerer: '''Then only an intellectual mind would know that is false. '''Peter: '''Of course. Definitely. Totally. '''Tinkerer: '''If that's all you have to ask, then you best be on your way. '''Peter: '''One more. '''Tinkerer: '''Yes? '''Peter: '''Would you happen to have any knowledge in building weapons? '''Tinkerer: '''That depends which weapons you are discussing. '''Peter: '''A battle suit... or maybe miniature bombs... '''Tinkerer: '...Miniature bombs? Battle suits? Where are you getting these ideas? '''Peter: '''I'm just... curious. '''Tinkerer: '''I have no idea what you're talking about. looks back at the bomb in his pocket, then looks forward to the Tinkerer. '''Peter: '''That's fine, that's completely fine... I'll just let you get back to your work. Tinkerer nods but still stares at Peter, very suspicious. Peter goes to the front door and as he is about to leave, the Tinkerer speaks. '''Tinkerer: '''Why so curious, Peter? hesitates. '''Peter: '''Welcome back to NYC, Mr. Mason. closes the door and leaves. '''EXT. GWEN'S APARTMENT - MORNING knocks on the door of Gwen's apartment. Mrs. Stacy answers the door. Mrs. Stacy: '''Peter! You haven't been here in a while, nice to see you. '''Peter: '''Uh... yeah, nice to see you too Mrs. Stacy. Do you know where- '''Mrs. Stacy: '''Yeah, right down the hall, last door. '''Peter: '''Thanks. walks over to Gwen's room as Gwen is typing a report on her computer. '''Peter: '''Hey Gwen. screams as she turns around to face Peter. '''Gwen: '''You scared me... don't do that... '''Peter: '''What? Usually I come through your window and that's a lot more scarier. '''Gwen: '''True. '''Peter: '''At least the doorman didn't intimidate me this time. and Gwen laugh. '''Peter: '''I stopped by Mr. Mason's workshop this morning... look what I found. pulls out the Oscorp pumpkin bomb from his back pocket. '''Gwen: '''Oh my god... it's all true. '''Peter: '''At least that makes it easier for us to find Norman. '''Gwen: '''We've got our weapon and we've got our evidence of Oscorp working out a bail for Phineas... what could they be planning? '''Peter: '''I don't know, but I'm going to watch him. '''Gwen: '''That's creepy. '''Peter: '''You know what I mean... and Gwen laugh as Peter hands Gwen the bomb. '''Gwen: '''Any other weapons? '''Peter: '''There was a battle suit. At least part of one. It looked very advanced, too advanced to be built in a small workshop. Norman must be funding Mason to build the suit... '''Gwen: '''I know what you're talking about. I saw a prototype version at Oscorp... it was in it's early stages. It could heal you instantly from any type of wound while it helps you feel nothing. It also enhances the user's strength. '''Peter: '''What would Norman be doing with it? '''Gwen: '''I guess that's what you have to watch him for. '''Peter: '''That's not what I meant, Gwen... grins as Gwen laughs. '''EXT. OSCORP - AFTERNOON Norman Osborn's way home from work in his limo, he receives a call on his phone from the Tinkerer. He takes his cell phone out of his pocket and picks it up. Norman: '''Hello? '''Tinkerer: '''Norman... it's Phineas. '''Norman: '''Ah, Mr. Mason... how far are you on the project? '''Tinkerer: '''I should have it done by today. '''Norman: '''Excellent. What do you need? '''Tinkerer: '''More time is what you need, Norman. You're running out of it fast. Peter Parker is getting suspicious of our undercover project and whatever you're planning... you need to do it soon. '''Norman: '''Have it ready by the time I get there. I'm coming now. '''Tinkerer: '''Of course. hangs up his cell phone and puts it away as he begins to speak to the limo driver. '''Norman: '''Change of plans... I need a visit to the Mason workshop. Make it fast. '''EXT. MANHATTAN, NEW YORK - AFTERNOON scene opens to Peter Parker stopping by the Tinkerer's Workshop. He looks around to see if anybody is watching, and then swings on top of a nearby light pole. He carefully monitors the activity in front of the workshop to learn more of Norman's plan... Peter: '''Now where's Waldo...? the side garage door opens and a limo drives out. '''Peter: '''There's Waldo... limo drives out on to the street and he drops off the light pole. He begins hopping and swinging from every available perch he can find to watch over the limo, at the same time catching up to the vehicle with effort. As the limo slows down to stop at a light, Peter grabs his mask and takes off his jacket to reveal his Spider-Man suit. He leaps off the roof of an apartment to the top of the limo when his surprise attack gets intercepted by a green hovercraft. Riding the hovercraft is a man with a green battle suit and slightly green skin. Spider-Man launches into the side of the street and gets up slowly, shaking off the sudden attack. '''Norman: '''I knew I'd only have a little time until you started looking for me, Parker. It was only by luck- and instinct- that I was able to guess today was the day. '''Spider-Man: '''How did you- '''Norman: '''You're not the only one who decided to spy. I know '''exactly who you are. Spider-Man: '''What are you doing this for, Norman? You quit your job as CEO of Oscorp to become a partner of Ravencroft psychotics? '''Norman: '''No... this and some alliances made... are from Oscorp. They helped me come farther than ever into achieving complete vengeance upon your father. '''Spider-Man: '''What about my father? Leave him out of this! '''Norman: '''Your father was a coward! THAT'S why he ran! He didn't even try to help me with a disease that has been slowly eating away at me for years! You can't even conceive what I've been doing to survive. So whatever you thought your dad was... is a lie. shoots a web at Norman and swings at him. Norman moves to the side and Spider-Man crashes in to a car. '''Spider-Man: '''You never knew who my father really was... '''Norman: '''Technically, neither did you. You didn't know him at all. slowly tries to get up until Norman jumps off his hoverboard and puts his foot on his back. '''Norman: '''Stop fighting the truth, Peter. '''Spider-Man: '''Let's see how well the public handles the truth when they know that the CEO of Oscorp has become an assassin... '''Norman: '''Then let's play dirty. I have your identity, Peter. You have no idea what I can do with that kind of power. wraps a web around Norman's ankle as he is distracted and webs a thin line to a light pole. He ties the two web lines together and pulls Norman up on to the pole. '''Spider-Man: '''Converting it into GPE would be a start! Norman cuts the web off his leg, Spider-Man wipes the dirt off his legs and gets up slowly. When he looks back at the light pole, he notices Norman disappeared. When Spider-Man slowly looks around, Osborn flies right above his head then stops in mid-air. '''Norman: '''How about... KE? throws a pumpkin bomb at Peter and quickly flies off. Spider-Man dodges the bomb with ease, and as he is in the air, he latches a web on to the bottom of the glider and begins to pull Norman back. As Norman forces the glider forward, he stops, and looks back at Spider-Man. He grins evilly with a new idea and shoots off with Peter being dragged along for the ride. '''Spider-Man: '''Or maybe KE and- okay... ow... Web-crawling wonder climbs up his web thread to right below the glider until Norman begins to cut the web off with his knife. '''Spider-Man: '''Not this time! flips off his web and kicks Osborn backwards in the air. Norman stumbles, then swipes his knife at Peter. Peter dodges and as a reflex, webs the knife out of his hand. He looks ahead, then jumps off the glider. As Norman proceeds through New York, he enters Central Park and jumps off his board and out of the way as his hoverboard crashes into a tree, sending the tree down to the ground. Spider-Man jumps to the ground and lifs the tree off of the ground, presuming that Norman is trapped underneath. He sees no one there until he gets sent smacked through the air and hits the ground hard. Norman is no longer of human appearance- he is now a humanoid Goblin with the strength of a hundred men. He has red eyes and horns on his head and devilish teeth. '''Norman: '''THIS is what I've done to survive. The formula that your father and I worked on- he left me to finish it. Phineas Mason not only helped me with the mechanics of my armory and weapons but also perfected the serum that helps me stay alive an extra minute longer. But I'm not the only one who is fond of it... "Spider-Man." gets up slowly, groaning. '''Spider-Man: '''Norman... whatever that is, it's messing with your mind. You need to stop this. picks Spider-Man up by the neck. '''Norman: '''You also took the formula... and NOTHING happened to you... except gave you the strength no ordinary teenager could have ever dreamed of... what's so special about you?! vans begin driving in as Nick Fury leads a group of agents walking towards Norman Osborn, shooting him down with bullets. '''Nick Fury: '''Put him down. throws Spider-Man to the side and laughs, unharmed by the bullets. He creates a fireball with the palm of his hand and as he prepares to throw, Peter webs his arm and pulls it back. Norman uses his other hand to detatch the web from his arm, facing behind of SHIELD until a van drives right into him. Green Goblin is forced backwards, until he stops as his feet begin digging into the ground and begins pushing the van forward as it continues to drive at him. The van flips forward, and Norman picks it up. He throws it at Spider-Man, but Spider-Man dodges to reveal several webs attatched betwen two trees. The webs catch the van mid-air as Spider-Man rips the front door open to see nobody. He turns around for Norman to reveal the driver in his hands. Nick Fury is standing in front of Norman with his hands on his head as Norman has one hand on his shoulder and the other with a fireball prepared from behind. '''Norman: '''Try and shoot a web in vain, this man dies. Try and swing at me, this man dies. '''Spider-Man: '''What do you want?! '''Norman: '''REVENGE! VENGEANCE! I figure since I can't '''kill '''you, I'll just DESTROY you! I'll make your family pay for leaving me with the life of hell! '''Spider-Man: '''What my father died for has NOTHING to do with you! And you can't prove it! '''Norman: '''See, that's the catch. Neither can you. remaining agents hide in different locations with guns aimed at Norman. '''SHIELD Agent, radio transmitter: '''Fury, shall we proceed to fire? '''Fury: '''No. Wait for Spider-Man's move. '''Spider-Man: '''Let him go, Norman. '''Norman: '''What a simple request... reminds me of one that I had. It never came true. '''SHIELD Agent, radio transmitter: '''Sir, we highly request permission of assault from our positions. '''Fury: '''No, wait for his move! smiles. '''SHIELD Agent, radio transmitter: '''Sir-- '''Fury: '''It's too risky! No! '''Norman: '''You've lost, Peter. You... your family... and- snipers in the trees shoot bullets at his eyes, blinding him. Spider-Man takes the moment to his advantage and grapples a web onto Norman's chest and ziplines into Green Goblin, backflips off of him, attaches a web to a tree branch and swings away with Nick Fury in his grasp. He drops Fury off by the SHIELD van and lands on the ground. '''Fury: '''You're welcome. '''Spider-Man: '''For the record, this doesn't change anything. flips in the air to dodge a fireball, then splats a web right in Norman's face. Spider-Man lands right on top of him, with each leg on each shoulder. Norman rips the web off his face. '''Spider-Man: '''Peekaboo! webs his face again as Norman is infuriated even more. His eyes and body become engulfed in flames as he tosses Peter off of him. Norman puts his foot on Spider-Man with both hands filled with flames. '''Spider-Man: '''You... ungh... got some temper there, my friend... ignores him, laughing meniacally now, as he takes off Spider-Man's mask. '''Norman: '''I could kill you... but I'm going to make you suffer first. Everyone''' you know will suffer. I haven't tortured you enough for you to feel the fury in your bones as a friend turns his back on you. Once you truly knows what pain feels like, then I will kill you. Spider-Man: '''I won't let you hurt them. laughs and stands up. He shoots a fireball at a tree, knocking it down at Spider-Man. The tree falls down on him as Spider-Man catches it. He struggles as he lifts it off until Nick Fury lifts if off. Spider-Man stands up as Norman is gone. '''Spider-Man: '''Where is he? '''Fury: '''He's gone. We'll help make sure he stays far away. '''Spider-Man: '''Who? The Avengers? SHIELD? You heard my answer, Nick. '''Fury: '''Forget that. We're offering you a hand... at least not anymore... not a recruitment request. Let us at least help you especially with a person like him. You're not the only experienced person out there. '''Spider-Man: '''I saved your life. '''Fury: '''So did we. '''Spider-Man: '''Fine. But no is still no. '''Fury: '''That's progress. latches a web on to a tree and swings away. Fury goes back to the van with the SHIELD agents. '''Fury: '''You didn't listen to me. '''SHIELD Agent #1: '''I apologize, sir. '''Fury: '''But you did a damn good job doing it. Fury and the agents laugh. '''EXT. NORMAN'S RESIDENCE - MORNING Mason opens the door. Norman Osborn is on top of the staircase with several marks on his face from the battle with Spider-Man, now human once again. Tinkerer: '''Hope I didn't wake you. '''Norman: '''I didn't sleep. '''Tinkerer: '''What happened? '''Norman: '''Spider-Man brought his friends... and now I'm going to kill them off. '''One '''by '''one. Tinkerer: '''What about Spider-Man? '''Norman: '''I'm not entirely sure I'm aiming to see the death in one encounter. Better yet... I think the most satisfying option is to wait as I look over his shoulders whenever he feels alone... but during the time in between make sure his life begins to decay faster than he realizes. '''Tinkerer: '''You're just going to drop everything that I've done for you? '''Norman: '''No. I'm just going to hit him where it hurts. This is all happening too soon, Mason. A good idea has got to have time to progress. '''Tinkerer: '''And how do you plan to start? '''Norman: '''I'm going to use his city against him. '''Tinkerer: '''Very well. In the meantime, I'll be Tinkering. '''Norman: '''The deal hasn't ended yet, Mason. '''Tinkerer: '''Oh, I believe it hasn't. '''EXT. GWEN'S APARTMENT - MORNING walks into the entrance of Gwen's apartment where the doorman stands. He walks up to the doorman, forgetting to the other way in. Peter: '''And I forgot the fire escape... great... '''Doorman: '''Name? '''Peter: '''Come on man, just let me in. '''Doorman: '''No name, no service. '''Peter: '''You're a doorman, not a security guard. '''Doorman: '''Look, you're not on the list. Now get out. '''Peter: '''What list? exits the building to see Peter. '''Gwen: '''Hey Peter... '''Peter: '''See? She knows me. '''Gwen: '''Actually, I got to go, Peter. My dad's guarding a conference at Oscorp, all I know is it's about Spider-Man. I have to see what's going on... all CEO are invited. I'll call you after. '''Peter: '''I'll come with you. '''Gwen: '''Just stay here. I'll call you after the meeting. Parker looks back at Gwen as she enters a taxi. Peter looks forward at the doorman. The doorman grins. '''EXT. OSCORP CONFERENCE ROOM - AFTERNOON stands in front of a podium as he speaks to news reporters, press and CEO of Oscorp. Gwen Stacy is sitting in the crowd as she listens to his speech. Captain Stacy stands next to Norman as he begins his speech. '''Norman: '''Good afternoon, people of New York City. Today I address this matter not only to the people of my company but to all of those who live in the setting of Spider-Man. is seen in the back of the conference room on the ceiling as he watches over Norman. '''Norman: '''Last night, Spider-Man destroyed almost four blocks of central park and burnt down several trees in the process endangering the lives of civillians, including my own who was hurt by the carnage of this devastating scene. I as well as many others, believe he is a menace and a joke no less of pretending to be a hero. In turn, I announce Oscorp's latest project - the SIX initiative. With this project, we will ensure that this city is completely safe under all circumstances, and that it does not rely under the hands of a web-slinging jester. We need your funding, and your co-operation to help this undergoing process. We will bring this mockery down... together. looks up at Spider-Man in the ceiling, grinning. Category:Cartoon44